custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Chidori
Chidori (Pron. chee-'dôr'-ree) is a Toa of Lightning and a member of the Toa Vayu. History Early Life On the Northern Continent, Chidori began as unemployed, occasionally doing odd jobs to sustain a living in a small village on the western coast of the continent. While she was still early on in years, the Turaga's Hand, a renowned seer known throughout the land, approached her and declared that Chidori was to be his successor, much to her and the entire village's surprise. When questioned by the Turaga why he had come to this decision, the seer foretold of a great destiny for the Vo-Matoran. Duly, Chidori became the Handmaiden of the Turaga while her predecessor left the village to lead the life of an adventurer and explorer. The Turaga had to shoulder her duties as Chidori would spend much of the day absent from her post. The Turaga had a nasty fall one day and that, along with acute stress and fatigue, caused a high fever. She took responsibility for this and led the populace for three weeks until the the village elder recovered. During this time, she set up the beginnings of a power grid and generator and also invented electrical fencing meant for protecting the settlement from Rahi attacks, a common occurrence on the Northern Continent. Eventually, the Turaga recovered without any lasting harm done and Chidori seemed to fade from the spotlight and regress to her old habits. Teridax's Reign Chidori was still on the Northern Continent when Teridax proclaimed mastery over the universe. Word soon came from Metru Nui that Gali required assistance in holding back the Rahkshi that threatened to kill any straggling Matoran. Much to her displeasure, Chidori was specially named in Gali's summons due to her expertise in defensive technology. Nevertheless, she and two other Onu-Matoran engineers secretly made their way to the City of Legends where they hastily set up fences and livewire traps, another one of her inventions that was meant for detecting and paralyzing intruders that stepped on them. Thanks to Gali and Chidori, enough time was bought for the Matoran hiding in the Archives and the Toa Mahri arrived to support the Toa Nuva of Water. The Vo-Matoran and her Onu-Matoran companions were forced to stay in Metru Nui until further notice. When the Great Spirit Robot hijacked by Teridax fell, Metru Nui suffered irreparable damage and Chidori eventually left the universe to continue life on Spherus Magna. Spherus Magna Chidori's first moments on the newly reformed planet were uneventful and she mainly stayed on the outskirts of the Mega-Village ruins. Eventually, word came from the Navigators, a group of twenty Toa chosen to chart out the entire globe, and Chidori was asked to select where she wanted to migrate to. Like most Matoran, she chose to leave the Mega-Village. Chidori eventually decided on the Vayu Peninsula, as it was comparable to her old home on the Northern Continent. As the Vo-Matoran prepared to board the airship, the Turaga she had served for many years suddenly made his way over and gave her a parting gift: his Toa Stone. Chidori was quite literally dragged away kicking and screaming as the airship took off; contact with the Stone had triggered an immediate transformation. The new Toa of Lightning would arrive at the peninsula a week later and was greeted by three other Toa who were already there, as well as a Glatorian of Fire who she had been with during the ride. Chidori would later help the burgeoning population build the town of Adytum where she stayed to serve and protect the Matoran and Agori. Abilities and Equipment *'Lightning Mastery:' Like all Toa of Lightning, Chidori has near-perfect control over the Elemental Power of Lightning, allowing her to create, control and absorb lightning as well as harness electromagnetic forces. In addition, similar to how Toa of Water can calm inclement weather, Lightning Toa can somewhat alleviate a heavy thunderstorm by prevent lightning from striking. As with all Elemental Powers, her only real limitation is if she runs out of Lightning Elemental Energy and therefor must wait for it to recharge. *'Conductive Warhammer:' An oversized mallet that Chidori is able to swing with frightening strength and speed. Due to the nature of her powers, this protosteel Toa Tool was modified by a surviving Nynrah Ghost who had taken up residence in Adytum. Chidori's warhammer now essentially acts as a giant rechargeable battery, slowly siphoning a bit of her elemental power whenever she is in contact with it. While fighting, she can then either access this reserve power to replenish lost energy or unleash large amounts of it to fuel explosive, super-charged attacks. *'Kanohi Animus:' The Mask of Healing is a Kanohi that gives its user the power to heal the physical injuries of other living beings. In addition, the mask-user can cure diseases, insanity caused by a physical ailment, and the organic parts of a wounded being. However, the mask's power cannot remove viruses, heal its user, reverse mutations, remove mental issues not caused physically, or cure Infected Kanohi. In addition, the mask-user needs to have a basic understanding of the injury targeted in order to heal the damage. The irony of this Kanohi is the fact that Chidori knows next to nothing about injuries or diseases, so this rare mask is somewhat wasted on her. The Kanohi Animus is forged from two high-powered Regeneration and two high-powered Removes Poison Kanoka. The Noble version of the Kanohi Animus is limited to a first-aid role as it does not have enough power to fully heal injuries or diseases, only to treat symptoms. Personality Ever since Chidori was a Vo-Matoran, her friends on the Northern Continent have always known her to be fairly untrustworthy. Her main flaw, however, was her laziness. Her tenure as the Turaga's assistant was somewhat tumultuous and further compounded her tendency to procrastinate and loaf around, as being the handmaiden was nothing to scoff at. However, her attitude took a turn for the better when the town's elder fell ill due to her own negligence. With an extreme guilt weighing on her shoulders, Chidori strove to fix her errors and revealed herself to be a very talented physicist and electrical engineer. Following that crisis, the Vo-Matoran seemingly relapsed to her old ways, but the Turaga always noticed her surreptitiously carrying out her duties, though often leaving them to the last possible minute. As a Toa, Chidori behaves more or less the same way as she was back on the Northern Continent. Her glaring shortcomings were only more pronounced as Toa need to work together as a team. Fairly laid back and content with letting the three senior members of the team do the dirty work, Chidori is still lazy, still has a terrible habit of procrastinating, and when the time for her powers to really shine through comes, she botches it up half the time. On another note, she has quickly become close friends with Namoka. Despite her ties with the former Glatorian, she simply cannot understand this whole “love” business her friend keeps prattling on about. Known Moveset Trivia *The Japanese word "chidori" literally means "thousand birds", but has come to be associated with lightning or electricity in recent years. *"Stride" was composed by Waterflame. *BS01 was used as a reference for the Kanohi Animus. Category:User:ChineseLegolas Category:Toa Category:Lightning Category:Canto Universe